As dynamic random access memory (DRAM) technologies are scaled to smaller dimensions, reliability issues arise that require mitigation by careful design. One such issue is the noise or disturbance injected into neighboring cells when a row is activated and refreshed repeatedly. The voltage swings and current driven when a row (called the aggressor) is activated or refreshed can inject noise into neighboring cells (victims), potentially draining a little bit of charge from the victim's storage capacitors. The more often the aggressor row is activated before its victim neighbors are activated or refreshed, and the weaker the victim cells (smaller charge, higher leakage, etc.), the higher the probability that one or more cells in the victim row will flip and thus may cause data corruption. The multiple activates to an aggressor row is typically referred to as row hammer.